For the First Time: The Outtakes
by bb315
Summary: A few outtakes from missing scenes within the FTFT fic! May get spicy a few times, so I'm going to start the rating off at M. If you have any outtake suggestions, let me know!
1. Chapter 1

**These are going to be a series of outtakes from my For the First Time fic. Let me know if you come up with any other ideas!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee!**

**Oh and BTW, my drunkRachel is a little mouthy. And Puck is well, Puckish. Also, there's a hint of smut! So if any of that offends you, you may wanna skip over.  
**

* * *

**After Santana's Party**

"_Your mom's working tonight. I'll just stay at your place."_

"You're kidding, right?" 

"_I've got nowhere else to go. I just want to sleep this off, then I'll be out your way." Rachel said. She didn't know why she was pressing the issue so hard. Puck looked at her warily. _

"_Am I that atrocious that you can't do me this one favor? Nevermind Puckerman." Rachel yelled, opening her door to get out. Puck grabbed her arm and pulled her back in._

"_Dramatic much, Berry? Close the door." Puck said and drove off. _

Puck switched from Rachel's music (What the hell was that anyway? Her lame excuse for a party playlist?) and turned on the radio.

"Noaah?" Rachel called. It was like a half whine, half squeal.

"Are you gonna barf Berry? Cause I don't tolerate drunk, barfing chicks." Puck really regretted this idea already. He was still trying to figure out what made him volunteer to take Rachel home anyway. If she was just going to end up at his house, they should have just stayed longer at the party. It was only a little after 1!

"God no, Noah. I just wanted you to stop me to the nearest convenience store. I read online that I should have been drinking water after every drink. I can see how that'ssseasy to forget." Rachel said. Puck would have thought she was sober, aside from the fact that she slurred some of her words.

"Leave it to you to research safe drinking tips. All you need to do is take a piss and eat. And it's not like I don't have water at my house." Rachel reached over and touched his shoulder, causing Puck to look over at her.

"I really appreciate this Noah. I know that everyone thinks I'm annoying and intense and all those words that oddly I can't remember, but I couldn't go home like this. I don't need my dads to worry about me any more than they already do."

Maybe she didn't remember what words she wanted to use, but Puck noticed that Rachel didn't get any less talkative when she was drunk. Hopefully she'd just pass out when they got to his house.

"S'cool Berry."

"You could have been hooking up with someone or whatever it is you do at parties. Hope I didn't ruin that too."

Puck just had sex right with one of his classmates (Brandi? Brittany?) before he got on the road that afternoon. He could have screwed Santana that night, but he was just kind of stoked to see all his friends, drink, and hang out. Disregard how unbadass that sounds.

He looked over at Rachel who was lightly snoring with her head on the window. She looked so cute and—

_Bad idea Puckerman. You're clearly in over your head man. _Puck thought to himself. He'd been avoiding Rachel since the last time she came to visit Finn. He'd said too much that night and was surprised that he didn't just come out and confess how he really felt about her. So tonight, he'd lay Rachel in Hannah's room and lock the door so that he wouldn't be tempted to go in.

Unfortunately, Rachel woke up as soon as Puck put her car in park outside his house. She stretched and turned to him with a smile.

"I'm really proud that you're successfully completed your first year of college." She said randomly as she followed him on the path across his yard.

"Uh thanks. Congrats on graduating. So, you can go up to Hannah's room and get comfortable there. My mom made her clean up before she left for her sleepover, so it's actually neat." Puck said as he went into the kitchen. He hoped Rachel would go straight upstairs, but she followed him right behind him.

"I'm hungry. God, I could really go for a whole vegetarian pizza!" Rachel said. She opened the pantry, without asking, and squealed at the top of her lungs.

"Fuck Berry, what are you yelling for?"

"Muffin mix! Usually I make all my baked goods from scratch, but this'll do. Can I make these?" She was practically foaming at the mouth and he thought it was hilarious.

"No." Puck just wanted to see her reaction. She ignored him and started looking for what she'd need. Instead of arguing with her, because even drunk Rachel Berry was a force to be reckoned with, he pulled out bowl and muffin pan from the cabinet.

"Good, you'll assist." Rachel said. She began shouting off orders as if she was making a five-course meal. The muffins only needed water.

"You're psychotic." Puck said. Rachel was now pretending to host her own cooking show as she poured the muffin mix in the pans.

"Not really. I'm hot though."

"It's cause you're drunk. I always get hot after I've had a few drinks." Puck explained. Rachel snorted.

"Not temperature hot Puckerman. I'm hot. Like fucking sexy. You've been eying my ass all night." _Shit_. He was caught red-handed. At the same time, it didn't escape him that Rachel cursed twice.

"Well, I thought the skirts were hot but apparently they weren't doing your ass justice. It looks great in those shorts." Puck admitted.

"Are you saying that because you mean it or because you just want to make me feel good about myself?" Rachel asked. The look she was giving him a chill through his body.

"No need to lie about it Berry. I've always thought you were hot. Even if you didn't let me touch your boobs when we had our fling."

"Well do it now." Rachel said, pulling off her shirt in one single motion. Puck groaned. He could see where this took him _or_ he could stop before things went too far. She was drunk, for goodness sakes.

"You're drunk." Puck blurted out, mostly to remind himself. Rachel rolled his eyes and stalked toward him until he bumped into the dining room table.

"And horny. Apparently having alcohol in my system has made me realize how much I've always wanted you." Rachel hooked her finger around Puck's belt loop and pulled him towards her.

"My threshold for saying no is really low Rachel. I can only remind you that you're drunk so many times before I ignore the fact." Puck said warily. He was so turned on by her that he was terrified. Nothing good would come out of this. Rachel just smirked at him and rubbed her butt against his growing erection.

"Rachelll." This needed to stop. Puck moved from under her and held her arms at her side.

"Noah, my _threshold_ for rejection is low." Rachel broke away from his grip and sauntered over to the oven to put the muffins inside. She unbuttoned her shorts and slid them down her legs slowly. She tossed them to Puck, who was standing there with his mouth wide open.

"Muffins will be done in 12 minutes. Guess that means I've got 12 minutes to turn you on Puckerman. However, it seems as if you've already got a _rise_ out of me."

He couldn't take anymore teasing. Puck pulled Rachel toward him and led her to the couch. He pulled her on top of him for a makeout/groping session (there were muffins in the oven, after all). Rachel grinded on top of him and Puck smacked her ass. Rachel squealed and bit his ear.

"Smack it again." Rachel whispered seductively. Puck followed directions, wondering if he could get any harder. As soon as the oven timer rang, he practically threw her off him and ran into the kitchen. He almost forgot to wear an oven mitt. When he rushed back into the living room, Rachel was gone. She left a trail of her bra and panty up the stairs. Puck collected the pieces and walked in his room, stripping off his shirt and pants to join the naked brunette on his bed.

"Berry, I didn't know you had it in you. You're going to regret this in the morning. You're totally gonna freak out." Puck warned. Rachel shrugged.

"Fuck it then." Puck said, lowering his mouth on her nipple.

"No." Rachel moaned. "Fuck me then."


	2. Chapter 2

**Puck & Camille in Rachel's Driveway**

"_She's back in Columbus. She broke up with me in your driveway yesterday."_

_Fuck. That was awkward. Definitely keeping them away from one another from now on. _Puck thought as he walked from Rachel's front door to his SUV in the driveway. Hopefully after a good round of sex, Camille would forget the entire situation. And after that, he'd definitely be giving Rebecca Puckerman an earful. In the back of his mind, he kind of figured that something would go wrong though. Seriously, baby mama _and_ girlfriend in the same car for a roadtrip? His man instincts couldn't even let him put the blame all on his mother—no self-respecting man would put himself in that kind of situation! He was getting rusty.

"So, we'll go christen the hotel room and then go on to my mom's place." Puck said, trailing his finger down the side of her neck. It was one of Camille's spots and a genuine way in her pants. She jerked away from his touch and sighed. Something told Puck it'd be all downhill from there.

"I think I'd like to go back to Columbus Noah. Puck. Whatever your name is."

"Camille, babe—seriously? You can call me whatever you want to! This is ridiculous." Puck exclaimed.

"Ridiculous? What's ridiculous is that I've been thinking that you and your _baby mama_ barely get along. Turns out you guys are like best friends and have grown up together. And to make things worse, you stare at her like you're still in LOVE with her! _That's_ ridiculous."

"Cami, we only associate because of Eli. And of course we get along—we don't hate each other. But we are not best friends. I threw slushies on her in high school! I mean, if you had to be worried about anyone it's Santana. She's the only one that I even had sex with in high school that I still talk to." Camille gasped. "But that shit was HIGH SCHOOL. Doesn't matter anymore Camille."

"Take me back to Columbus. This isn't going to work." Camille said. If looks could kill, Puck would have been dead and in the grave already. Something told him he shouldn't have added in that part about Santana. God, he was truly rusty.

"Camille, I'm going to take you back and hopefully—"

"No, _this_ is over. And can we please get out of her fucking driveway?" Puck realized he was still sitting in the Berry driveway. He didn't know what would be worse: if Rachel came out and witnessed him getting dumped or if her fathers came home and witnessed it. Actually, he did—if Rachel came out the house, he was pretty sure Camille would attack. And as hot as girlfights are, he wasn't down with anyone laying a finger on Rachel. That was his kid's mom. He'd have to call Mercedes down to beat Camille's ass or something.

"Let's go!" Camille exclaimed. Puck jumped out of his girlfight vision (he'd just visualized Mercedes bodyslamming Camille on the grass) and pulled off.

_Wait_. _I just got dumped in Rachel's driveway._ He wasn't offended or upset. Not even embarrassed that he'd been dumped. He was _relieved_.

"You need anything before we get back on the road? Need to stop at a restroom?"

"Fuck off Noah Puckerman."

"Camille, it doesn't have to be like this. I don't really get why you're mad." Honestly, Camille was giving him a headache. The ride couldn't get any more awkward.

"I'm mad because you still have feelings for Rachel! You've been stringing me along like a rag doll."

"I haven't been stringing you along Camille." _But I may have feelings for Rachel. So shoot me._

"You still have feelings for Rachel though!" Camille yelled. Puck realized there was no way to salvage this mess. He decided to tell the half-truth. Better than nothing.

"Of course I have feelings for her. She's the mother of my son. Did you not hear a word of what I said earlier? She's important to me and—"

"I'm not stupid. I can see how you look at her. I mean, did you even see me this entire ride?"

"Camille, you're being ridiculous." He only repeated ridiculous because she really sounded hilarious when she repeated it like eight times before.

"You still love her! It's like a woman's intuition Puck. Just quit lying to me!" You would think woman's intuition told her to stop pressing the issue. He hated when women did this. It was like that saying, "don't ask questions that you don't want the answer to" and there she was, asking.

"I love Rachel. God, I'm still fucking in love with Rachel." Puck admitted. And that felt really good to say. He couldn't wait to tell Rachel.

"YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE!" Camille yelled. "I _cannot_ ride with you. I'd rather walk than to be in the same car with you!"

"I know I just had a shitty revelation in front of you, but at least let me get you back to your place." Puck really did feel bad about the whole situation. He should have known that this would have been a disaster.

He should have known when he loaded Rachel's playlist on his iPod. He should have known when Rachel insisted it was a bad idea (and she was usually right about those things). He should have known when he couldn't keep his eyes off her the entire ride, and now he noticed when she was annoyed, and how he realized she was texting Santana because she had that devilish little grin on her face.

He should have just left Camille in Columbus and made this a family vacation, as planned. It was time to get Rachel back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Why am I still awake? (It's 3:32 AM here, btw). Anyway, this is the Puck/Peter outtake from the last chapter. I'm sorry if there's typos or anything. I'm sleepy and wanted to get this out!**

* * *

_Before she knew it, Puck was kicking the females out before the game started. Rachel still hadn't figured out what important game it was (or even what sport was playing), but she didn't hesitate to leave the two men alone. She had to admit that she'd love to be a fly on the wall for the conversation though._

"You'd think that since Rachel still goes to Ohio State, she would probably know about how important March Madness is. She's still clueless." Puck said, flipping to ESPN. March Madness was one of Puck's favorite times of the year, especially since he was an alum from a team always in the bracket.

"She's got to know something about the Buckeyes." Peter said, making himself comfortable on Puck's other couch. Eli was spread across the floor, wrapped up in his favorite blanket.

Now that he was over his pre-game high, Puck realized that he was alone. With Peter. And he still wasn't a big fan of the idea. In fact, it was feeling majorly awkward.

"Wanna beer or something?" Puck asked. He figured he'd be nice at least while the game was on TV. When commercials came on, then he'd show off his guns—hopefully, not literally—Rachel would be livid if she knew he pulled a gun out on Peter. She didn't even know Puck owned a gun as a result of his & Finn's adventure into the world of gangsta rap.

"Let's try that Jack. I think you'll enjoy it." Peter said. Puck went into the kitchen and pulled out two shot glasses. Peter looked a little apprehensive to take a shot. Puck liked that.

"I haven't taken shots since… God knows when. I forgot you're only in your twenties. I will say that you'll want to take this bottle slow though."

"You think I can't handle it?"

"No, you look like a man who can handle Jack Daniels. But it's good stuff. Top notch." Peter said, approaching the kitchen bar. Puck smirked and poured the shots anyway. He sat one in front of Peter and raised his eyebrow. Peter looked uncomfortable but picked up the shot glass anyway. Puck took his and savored the burn. A few moments later Peter finally struggled through his. Puck clubbed him on the back and returned to his seat since the game had returned from commercial.

"See, wasn't that bad was it?" Puck asked. He was actually glad Peter suggested drinking the Jack. It was like Puck's own badassness elixir. Like Popeye. He was pretty legit, but when he ate that spinach he was unstoppable. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Puck resolved to order a season of Popeye the Sailor Man on DVD so Eli could see how _real_ cartoons were.

Ohio State was in the lead, so Puck wasn't too worried about the game. He turned to Peter with the most serious face he could muster. It was time to fire away with questions. Puck didn't know too much about the guy, only that his mother was ass upside down (it made a lot more sense to Puck than "head over heels") obsessed with the guy.

"So what do you do for a living?"

"I'm an investment banker." Puck had no idea what that was, but he never heard of a banker who was broke.

"Where'd you go to school?"

"I went to a small school up north for undergraduate and I received my MBA from Boston University."

"So how the hell'd you end up in Lima?" Puck asked. Oh, he was only beginning.

"My former wife and I moved down here about 15 years ago to take care of her ailing father and I've been here ever since."

"Where's your wife now?"

"Dead." Peter said. He grinned at Puck's surprised expression. "She died in a car accident. Is it my turn for the questions?"

"No. And sorry about your wife. How can you be so into my mom if—"

"My wife died. It hurt like hell when it happened, but through the years I've started to open myself up slowly. When I was in the hospital, Rebecca was one of the few people who cared for me. I have no family. I have no children. To be laid up in a hospital with a random case of pneumonia was eye-opening. I could have died and had no one know."

"So, you're into her because you're lonely."

"Oh yes, I was absolutely lonely. But your mother has breathed life back into me Noah. She's a ray of light in my life. She makes me incredibly happy. Yes, I loved my first wife. She meant the world to me. But she's not here anymore. I can't change that. And I can't sit around lonely because she's not coming back. What I can do is love your mother, a woman who's been there for me since the time we were strangers. I will love her for as long as she'll let me." Peter said. Puck couldn't sit down in front of the man anymore. If Peter said one more thing about loving his mother, Puck was really going to strike him. He walked into the kitchen to give himself some distance, but Peter stood up and approached the bar.

"You know she's been hurt before right. Like seriously hurt. I will not let that ever happen to her again."

"Noah, I'm not your father."

"Damn right you aren't." Puck snapped. Peter shook his head at Puck.

"You're an adult, I'm not trying to be your father as in guardian. But I'm also not your biological father. What he did to your mother, to you, and to Hannah was unspeakable. That's not the type of man I am. I would never, ever purposely betray Rebecca's trust or hurt her. And the same goes for your sister, for Rachel, and Eli. Even you Noah." Peter said sincerely. Puck scoffed. He didn't mean to because Peter actually did sound genuine, but it was just an automatic response for him.

"I'm kind of over this conversation." Puck said honestly. He felt like his sanity was holding on by a thread. The conversation with Peter was becoming uncomfortable and he felt himself getting angry about it.

"I do have one more thing I'd like to bring up."

"Look Peter, I'm really trying to not be a complete asshole here. This whole thing is new to me, so I'm trying to actually give you the time of day. But this is just too much right now. Can we just watch the game and talk afterwards?"

"Sure." Peter said, pouring another shot for the both them. Puck let him take it first then he followed behind and went to sit back on the couch. Only when he tried to watch the game, he couldn't focus on it. His dad kept popping up in the back of his mind. More specifically, it was the memory of when he realized that his dad was never coming back.

"You know, while we were on a roll I think we should really continue." Peter said, breaking Puck out of his thoughts. It was probably a good thing because Puck was getting angrier by the second. He swore that if he knew where his father lived, he'd go kick his ass.

"I guess." Puck mumbled.

"Noah." Peter paused all dramatically. "I want to marry your mother."

_Just when I thought this conversation couldn't get any fucking worse._ Puck thought to himself. He didn't say a word and Peter took that as an invitation to keep talking.

"You see, the reason why we're here this weekend is for me to propose to your mother. I already asked Hannah and she approved. I wanted to do to come and ask you as well."

"And if I say no?"

"Well, I still plan on proposing tomorrow anyway. But I'd love to have your blessing." Peter said. Puck felt like he could break something. That's why Rachel had been so adamant about him meeting with Peter! He wondered if Finn knew too?

"Well if you're going to do it anyway what the fuck are you bringing this up to me for?"

"I know how protective you are of your mother and I wanted to let you know that if you agree, she'd be in good hands. Rebecca and Hannah. I'd take care of them so you can focus on your family."

"So you're trying to erase me from the family picture?"

"Noah, don't be ridiculous."

"Fuck you! This is ridiculous!" Puck yelled. He was so loud that he woke Eli up. The toddler sat up and rubbed his eyes. He ran onto Puck's lap and eventually settled back to sleep. Rachel would be mad that Eli hadn't had his bath yet, but that wasn't the least of Puck's concerns. He was pissed at Rachel anyway.

"Noah, we're not going to make this into a cockfight. We're speaking man to man. If you honestly feel like I'm hurting your mother, let me know." Peter said. Puck really wanted to knock Peter out. He thanked God he was holding Eli, otherwise he couldn't be held accountable for where his fist may end up. Peter took Puck's silence as a cue to continue, but at that point Puck tuned him out. He'd already missed too much of the game dealing with the Peter issue. And Peter must have realized because he stopped talking. Puck was relieved.

After Ohio State won (definitely the only good part of the night), Puck turned off the television and sighed.

"Are you ready?" Puck asked. Rachel had driven Peter's car over to her apartment, so Puck would have to deliver Peter over there.

"I am. Are you okay to drive?" Peter asked. Puck scoffed again and grabbed his keys off the counter, opening the front door for Peter to walk out. He locked up, put Eli in his car seat, and got into the driver's seat. He knew he had to give his approval to Peter. If not, it'd cause a major shitstorm for the rest of his life. His mother was happy, probably the happiest he's ever seen her since his father left. Hannah was happy too. Peter was a douche (he really wasn't), but he made his girls happy—even Rachel. Fuck.

"Fine." Puck said. They were halfway to Rachel's apartment by then.

"Fine what?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Marry my mom. You have my permission." Puck said. Peter smiled wide and patted Puck on the shoulder out of genuine happiness. Puck figured he was on a happy high because Peter would have probably known not to touch him otherwise.

"I'm not calling you dad or anything lame like that. I still don't know if I like you or not." Puck said.

"It's okay Noah. I think I'll grow on you after a while." Peter said. "I'm glad you consented. I'd feel awful having to go through this knowing you didn't approve. Rachel told me about some really great restaurants to take your mother to for tomorrow. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Yeah one. You need to stop talking. This is too much for one night." Puck said, stopping in front of Rachel's apartment. "She's 3B."  
"Understandable. And thanks for everything. I'll tell Rachel to come down." Peter said, getting out of the car.

Puck was sour as hell. But he couldn't help but feel a little happy for his old batty mother. She did deserve it. And Rachel deserved whatever extreme wedding planning was coming her way.


End file.
